


Was this a Dream?

by SpoopyPrincessLover13



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/pseuds/SpoopyPrincessLover13
Summary: Just pure Smut. Not even going to lie. This was for a friend. I have been in a slump for my other story I'm writing and my friend suggested i do an Opposite sex story.NOTICE: This is completely different from what i usely write. But! I don't mind writing gay smut sometimes. Its refreshing.





	Was this a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiLover84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/gifts).



> The only plot in this is JB being a submissive little slut for Jackson's Dominate ass. Though the only ass getting it is JB's. xD. Okay I'm done. Enjoy reading.

After school hours and the only group behind were the Fencing team. The echoing sounds that bounced off of the gym walls of the steel blades clashing together were the only thing able to be heard when a young man walked down the deserted hallways to leave for the day. He was exhausted and wanting nothing to do with the remaining group but he had to pass through the gym to get to the front door. With a sigh, JB opened the back doors of the gym, grabbing only two of the fencing teammates attention, before making his way around the team. He minded his own business only bowing his head to the coach in passing then let out a sigh of relief once his hand touched the door handle to the front exit of the gym doors. 

 

“Jackson! Keep your stance or you'll lose balance!” the coach shouted and JB was frozen in spot. Did he say Jackson? The young man turned around, books clenched in his hands. 

 

Jackson had removed his fencing helmet, his dark brown almost black hair a bit damp from the sweat. He smiled widely at his coach before his eyes caught JB's and his smile widen.

 

“Alright, it's already late. Go get changed and head home,” the coach dismissed the team. JB was pressed against the door, watching as Jackson jogged to him after speaking with his coach.

 

“Hi!” he waved. He was maybe an inch shorter than JB but his confidence and attitude made him seem a lot taller to JB. 

 

“Had no idea you Fenced,” JB confessed. 

 

“You never asked,” Jackson responded with a shrug. JB noted that he was still panting a bit and some sweat rolled down the side of his cheek. 

 

JB gave him a quick nod. “Have a nice evening,” 

 

“Wait!” Jackson caught JB's wrist as he turned to leave. When he looked at the other male over his shoulder, Jackson took this as a sign to explain. 

 

“Could you maybe wait for me here?”

 

“Why?” 

 

Jackson just shrugged and let JB's arm go. “So I don't have to walk out alone, I'm always the last to leave,”

 

JB didn't respond, just sat on the edge of the last bleacher and lifted his head up to look at the male. Jackson took this as his agreement and rushed off into the locker rooms with a wide smile on his lips. Hoping in the back of his head that his friend didn't leave after all. 

 

While he waited, JB watched the other teammates leave the gym. A few of them said goodbye to him, others ignored him and one or two stopped to talk to him for a few seconds but none of them stayed to wait with him. He liked it that way of course. By the time his watch striked 5 he got up from his spot and walked towards the locker rooms. He set his books and bag on the floor by the door before pulling it open and walking inside. 

 

“Jackson?” 

 

He didn't get an answer. All he could hear was the sound of one of the showers on and the smell of regular men's body wash filtered through the room. JB walked around the lockers, spotting nothing but emptiness, he didn't even see Jackson's clothes. He turned a corner and felt his body halt while his eyes froze on what he was seeing there in the open. 

 

Jackson sat under the water spraying from the shower head, water cascading down his rippled chest and hard looking abdomen. His hair slick back as his head pressed against the wall, his legs bent at the knee and spread wide while his right hand gripped his hard thick member. His mouth fell open as silent moans fell from his lips. JB couldn't move, he felt paralyzed so when Jackson finished and thick ropes of his cum shot out and landed on his chest, the surprised male didn't move. Instead he felt his own pants grow increasingly tight. 

 

Jackson opened his eyes and glanced over to see JB standing at the entrance of the showers. His eyes hooded and mouth now set in a smirk. This was someone entirely different, JB could tell from the look of hunger in his dark eyes. 

 

“If you wanted to join, you could of just asked Jae,” his voice was even notably lower. Deeper perhaps. JB, on the other hand, had no voice. So as he watched Jackson stand and stride over to him, he only looked up at the male. “I see my show got you excited.” 

 

“N-no….” JB managed out. Jackson laughed. 

 

“Come now, I see you,” he spoke and pushed JB back a bit. “Why don't you show me what that mouth can do since it can't properly produce words,” 

 

He didn't know what he was doing but JB found himself on his knees, Jackson's cock right there. It was already hard again and looked long from where he was. Hesitantly, JB wrapped his hands around the base of Jackson's cock before leaning forward and opening his mouth. At first he sucked on his head, letting his tongue taste the mixture of precum and his earlier ejaculation. 

 

“Oh boy,” Chuckled Jackson. “You might just be good at this,” 

 

JB looked up at his friend through his lashes and in an instant took his entire length right down till his nose pressed against Jackson's lower abdomen. He had no trouble with swallowing around him, his throat closing and opening in a massaging method. 

 

Jackson gasped. “No gag reflex?” 

 

JB shook his head before pulling away slowly. His hands followed to give his lover more stimulation. His lips kissed the tip of his head as he pulled back completely. Jackson growled at the teasing his new lover was giving him and threaded his fingers through his hair. 

 

“You can either finish me off or I can always force myself down your throat, your choice,” came his gruff demand. JB was in a situation he could easily leave, except he wanted more. His not so little buddy below  **NEEDED** more. So on a whim he moved forward and began to set an easy motion with his hands gripping Jackson's base while his mouth took purchase of every inch and side of the cock. 

 

“Ah yes, fuck yes baby, keep it up,” Jackson groaned out while his head fell back. His moans hit directly to JB's core and he was praying to whatever god loved him that he gets release soon. 

 

As his motion grew faster with his head bobbing, tongue swirling around Jackson's cock, saliva dripping down his chin and lewd wet sounds filling the room, JB could feel Jackson's hands push at his head. He removed his hands from Jackson's cock so they could roam free. One sliding up the males perfectly shaped stomach and chest while the other found his large balls and held them softly, massaging at them. He knew this helped him cum so maybe it would for Jackson. 

 

On instinct, Jackson froze and jerked his hips a few times before he gripped the back of JB's head to keep him in place. “Oh Jae baby!!!!” he groaned out loudly as JB felt those thick ropes of white hot semen shoot down his throat. Not meaning to, he let it slide down and settle in the pit of his stomach. He hated swallowing but Jackson kind of didn't give him any choice. 

 

“Oh that was amazing baby,” Jackson hummed with contentment. His eyes hooded once more, some of his bangs fell over his left eye and his body now wet with sweat. He let go of JB, who wiped at his mouth and spit out the remains of his lovers cum. He glared up at the male. 

 

“You could of warned me,” he spat. “Or at least came on my face,” 

 

“You loved it,” Jackson just laughed and picked JB up by his shirt. He pulled him into the locker area where he sat in front of a still standing JB. His hands worked on unbuttoning his jeans before pushing them down to his ankles. “Kick off your shoes,” 

 

He obeyed and toed off his shoes which left him able to removed his jeans fully. Jackson's eyes stayed glued to JB's well endowed member pointing at him, just slightly curved at the base a bit. “The locker behind you, it's opened slightly. Reach inside and grab the bottle at the bottom.” 

 

JB does as he is told, his hands feeling around in the locker. His breathing had been labored at the fact that his cock was now free, he watched Jackson, who just sat there staring at his member. When he finally grabbed it, JB pulled the bottle out and handed it to Jackson. It was lube. Jackson opened it and squirted some into his right palm where he lathered in his hands before reaching between JB's legs and back at his hole. 

 

“Spread,” he ordered. 

 

JB leaned forward, his hands on Jackson's broad shoulders which let his ass cheeks spread open. Jackson presses his chin on JB’s right shoulder so he could see kind of what he was doing. His index finger and middle finger coated the male's entrance the best he could before sliding inside. It was a tight fit. He heard JB’s breath hitch against his ear so he turned his head to kiss his cheek.

 

“Relax baby, I'll be gentle,” he whispers. JB does as he is told and his hole is much easier to enter this time. Jackson slides his two fingers inside till he hits that precious spot, pulling out slowly before repeating the action. JB was clutching onto Jackson's arms for dear life, needing something to ground him. 

 

By the time Jackson had him prepared and down right needy, JB was a panting sweaty mess. The male just chuckled when he saw the state he was in after pushing him back. He could see JB's cock throbbing with want and his precum leaking profusely from wanting to be released. 

 

“Jae, you didn't come?” he asked, a small hint of a smirk on his lips. JB shook his head, his face beet red. “Why?”

 

“You didn't order it,” he husked out. Jackson's smirk blew out into a wide grin. 

 

“When I enter you, I expect you to cum, okay?” he reassured. JB just nodded his head. “I can't have you holding on for too long, you might hurt yourself,” as he says this Jackson grabs JB by the back of his thighs and helps him sit in his lap, his cock pressed firmly between JB's ass cheeks. 

 

“Ready?” he asked softly. JB wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck and looked at him through his eyelashes. 

 

“Yes,”

 

Jackson lifted him up a bit by gripping his cheeks and spreading them, his already wet cock flopping back. He lines the head up with JB's puckered and ready hole before slowly lowering JB down where his head slips right in. JB sucked in his breath and closes his eyes. 

 

“Relax,” Jackson says softly before leaning forward to liss his lover for the first time since they started. It was sweet and slow, getting JB to relax his body and concentrate on the living kiss. Jackson easily slipped in some more as JB sunk down further till Jackson's entire 8 inches were deep inside of his lover. 

 

“Jae, I hope you don't mind that I'm raw,” 

 

“You tell me this now?” JB grounds out and leans into Jackson. 

 

“Sorry?” 

 

“No you're not,” 

 

Jackson just chuckles. His hands grip JB's cheeks and spreads them further before getting up to press his lover into a set of lockers and cant his hips up into him. His first few strokes caused JB to tumble over the edge instantly, his cum shooting out and landing on Jackson's chest and some even getting on his chin and lips. 

 

“Unlike you baby, I like to swallow,” he licks tge cun from his lips while catching tired dark eyes as they open. JB didn't know if he could handle Jackson in his state but of course his lover gave him no time to rest because he was feeling the quickness that was Jackson. The man, at a neck breaking speed, slammed his thick cock deeper and deeper inside of JB. Filling and refilling him over and over again. 

 

Of course JB held on to the very end, letting his cock throb and build up and sudder only because he didn't want it to end. His hands gripped the back of Jackson's damp hair while his moans grew louder and mixed in with his heavy breathing. Jackson grunted and groaned, every now and then leaning forward to leave little pecks on JB's lips or chin or jaw,  whatever he could touch in his moments of thrusts. 

 

He eventually changed positions where JB now lay on the bench with Jackson above him, drilling his hole as fast as a man should be allowed to do. JB looked up at Jackson, in the middle of one of his thrusts he gave him this look of wanton want and utter need then asked. 

 

“Will you cum inside Jackson, please?” 

 

Jackson felt the air in his lungs disperse and something deep inside of him broke as a raging machine began to pound away at the crying out man before him. Something about JB begging him to cum inside of him made Jackson lose all sense of the world. JB had tears in his eyes from the build up, his shirt long gone so both men now completely naked pressed into one another as sweat and cum sticking them together. Soon Jackson lifted up off of him and gave him a few last rough hard thrusts before cumming inside of him which also caused JB to release his load all over Jackson's chest and some getting on his lips and face. 

 

~

 

JB awoke with a start as he looked around, he was still in the locker room. As he sat up on the bench he was currently laying on he looked down to see his clothes were back on his body. 

 

“Jackson?” 

 

“Oh you're awake?” 

 

The man in question came from around a set of lockers in his everyday clothes. He looked fresh and clean. JB looked flushed. 

 

“What...what happened?” 

 

“You came inside looking for me and slipped on some water. Knocked your head on the floor,” Jackson came to sit next to JB and placed a hand on his forehead. “You okay?” 

 

“I...We didn't….” Jackson tilted his head at the question before smiling. 

 

“Come on, I'll take you home,” 

 

JB just listened, his head jumbled and messy. As he got up he felt a delicious pain in his ass that wasn't there before. Then again, if it was a dream then he could have just clenched his ass too hard. Jackson allowed him to grab his things by the door and when he turned back to switch the light off you could see a wide smirk on his lips. 

 

Over on the bench, where JB woke up at, there was a small puddle of remaining white substance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it all a dream? I dont knooooow. :3 You tell me.


End file.
